


Dust in the Wind

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Suicide, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ron and what not... so sad... I am so sad right now.</p><p>"All we are is dust in the wind," --Kansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the Wind

Ron had isolated himself from everyone ever since the end of the war.  
Ever since Draco Malfoy was killed.  
He visited Draco’s grave every single day. He loved Draco and Draco loved him.  
No one ever saw the body—dead or alive.  
He felt the tears coming on again, and he just could not handle the emotions anymore.  
A few hours later Ron found himself preparing to jump into the river from the bridge. He heard a whisper, almost as if telling him it would be okay if he did it. If he could be with Draco again.  
He heard the whisper—louder and stronger than ever—  
“All we are is dust in the wind.”  
Ron knew—he knew that no one would miss him that much, really, he hadn’t talked to them in a year, anyways. But Draco—he knew Draco missed him—and they could be together again. Ron smiled to himself and decided—it would be okay.  
As he propelled himself off the ledge and fell through the air that only became icier as he neared the water he heard that whisper again—it was laughing happily. Just like Ron was. He was on his way to happiness.  
Finally he hit the freezing water—and dived into a new chapter for him.  
All we are is dust in the wind, Ron thought as the water prevented his eyelids from ever reopening and he gasped in lungful after lungful of water.  
The last moments were a struggle—but he knew for a prize like Draco there would have to be a price.

 

Draco Malfoy had been isolated since the end of the war.  
Ever since he faked his death.  
He heard about Ron’s death and visited him every single day. He loved Ron and Ron loved him.  
No one ever found the body—it was long gone, they said.  
He felt the tears coming on again, he just didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Somehow, somewhere, he heard a whisper—almost telling him it would be okay if he did it. If he could be with Ron again.  
He learned Ron committed suicide—jumped off a bridge. It was his fault, there was no denying it.  
The whisper came back with the wind—louder, more prominent, persistent.   
“All we are is dust in the wind.”  
Draco knew—he knew no one would miss him, no, because everyone already believed he was dead. He also knew Ron was in Heaven waiting for him, he was probably disappointed to see he wasn’t there in the first place. Ron missed him. That much was a fact—it would be okay to do it.  
Draco held the barrel of the gun to his head, feeling the icy surface of the metal ring press into the soft flesh of his temple. He shivered, knowing that this was the right thing to do. He would swear on it to the court. He thought of Ron, hearing the distant memory of their laughter, and remembering how they could finally be together—finally. With a smile on his face, Draco distractedly pulled the trigger, doubling over due to impact.  
He felt pain that was unreal—he didn’t know such pain could be felt by mortals. Maybe no one knew because you could only feel it in your last moments. The warm trickle of something wet made its way down his neck—it felt peculiar—disturbing. The last thing he knew was darkness—

 

Blinding whiteness.  
Red.  
Ron.  
RON.  
“Ron?!” A hoarse voice called out, ringing out into an empty white room.  
“Draco, honey, I’m here.” A hand was in front of his face, only a few shades lighter than the surrounding scenery. Draco clasped onto the hand, pulling Ron down to his level. He hugged the other man close to him and began sobbing.  
Draco only looked up when he felt a peculiar feeling on his neck, a strange tricking wetness.  
Ron was crying.  
Why?  
“I missed you, I missed you so much, Draco. You left me. I came to find you and you weren’t here. Now you’re here, Draco, now you’re here.” Ron sobbed into the blonde’s neck.  
“Yeah…” Draco said distractedly, staring at the wall. “Here we are.”  
“Here we are,” Ron repeated, tucking his face into Draco’s neck and sobbing happily.


End file.
